Ayanami/Relationships
Ayanami is the primary antagonist in the anime and manga series'' 07-Ghost. He is the leader of the infamous Black Hawks, a Warsfeil and a military strategist. He has held the post of the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff for several years after the Raggs War, and after he drowned Marshal Oak, rose to become Field Marshal. He is widely known and respected (on the surface) throughout the Barsburg Empire for his accomplishments, despite his relatively young age, usually being greeted with salutes by many who see him. He is directly or indirectly responsible for many of the turmoils that Teito has suffered in his life including the death of Mikage and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's Father. Ayanami seeks the Eye of Mikhail and has been shown to be targeting the Seven Ghosts, particularly Zehel as the scythe that Zehel wields actually belongs to Verloren, Ayanami's soul. He is revealed to be the reincarnation of Verloren later in the story. Subordinates Despite his cold demeanor, Ayanami has shown kindness towards his fellow Black Hawks, despite trying to keep relationships professional (possibly as a result of Yukikaze's death). Ayanami was shown to appreciate his subordinates and he brings treats for his subordinates in his own luggage, but brings nothing but work for himself.Drama CD 1, the love letter that God receives He will also try his best to protect them from harm, and will risk his own safety to help them if he feels the situation has become too dangerous for them.Shown in: Episode 19; when Kuroyuri was fighting Castor, Ayanami refused to abandon him/her even when he was in great pain. Kapitel 19, when he was willing to be the one who Mikhail attacked instead of Haruse. Episode 25, when he put himself in the line of fire to buy his subordinates some time to escape. Hyuuga Out of all the present Black Hawk members Ayanami interacts with Hyuuga the most. They are both two of the earliest members of the Black Hawks, and they both fought in the Raggs War. This, along with the fact that Hyuuga and Ayanami were classmates at a military school, means they have known each other for around two decades. However, because of their conflicting personalities, Ayanami and Hyuuga are often at odds with each other. Ayanami has been shown to dislike Hyuuga's laziness and familiarity with him, but despite Hyuuga's rebellious side, Ayanami trusts Hyuuga in the sense that he will give Hyuuga an answer when asked why he does something, and also has complete faith that Hyuuga will defend him. He relies on Hyuuga to a certain extent, since sometimes he is not afraid to show weakness to him as he is the other Black Hawks, for example, after he has lost a part of his body in a fight with Castor, he let Hyuuga hold him and carry him to the regeneration tank. In the drama CD, Ayanami somehow softens and lets his guard down when Hyuuga mentions Yukikaze and tries to cheer Ayanami up. Ayanami tries to establish emotional bounderies between himself and Hyuuga, and tries to remind his subordinate that he is his boss. However, Ayanami has adressed Hyuuga as an equal on one occassion.The first drama CD, Ayanami asks Hyuuga to join him in a drink on Yukikaze's behalf. Although Ayanami largely behaves indifferent towards Hyuuga, he has been shown to care for Hyuuga. When Hyuuga has recovered from a serious blow to the chest, Ayanami strikes him with his sword, which Hyuuga dodges, and Ayanami points out that Hyuuga's reactions are slow. Hyuuga then teases Ayanami, saying that he is worried about him, to which an annoyed Ayanami tells Hyuuga to die. Hyuuga is able to get away without punishment for offenses that would have cost other soldiers their lives - using 'tan' to address Ayanami. (However, the pilot chapter Begleiter reveals that actually Ayanami does not like it when Hyuuga addresses him in such a way, so it is possible that Ayanami has tried to punish Hyuuga in the beginning, just that he has given up later, because punishment won't stop Hyuuga from calling him "Aya-tan".) As for why Hyuuga is not killed for that, possible reasons are that Ayanami doesn't want to lose a strong and loyal subordinate or a good friend. Kuroyuri Ayanami's attitude towards Kuroyuri may be considered pampering. Kuroyuri is able to get away with many things that others would have been punished for, as he/she can blatantly sleep in meetings without being punished by Ayanami at all, a possible reason being that Ayanami is unwilling to harm a child as young as Kuroyuri, or he understands that Kuroyuri is tired since he/she has given half of his/her soul to Ayanami (in the manga, Haruse has mentioned that after Ayanami has used Kuroyuri's body, he/she will feel very tired). Ayanami can be something of a father-figure to Kuroyuri, as he has comforted him/her when he/she gets upset over things, e.g. when he/she sees Frau using Verloren's scythe and cries. Another example is when Haruse's soul is taken, Kuroyuri contemplates suicide till Ayanami berated him/her, telling him/her to live if not for him/herself then for Haruse. Kuroyuri also imagines Ayanami so be something of a Prince to him/her, as seen in a side story in the manga that when Haruse talks about a prince, Kuroyuri asks him "How can I kiss Ayanami-sama?". Katsuragi At first it appears that Ayanami distrusts Katsuragi, as he brings all the Black Hawks with him but Katsuragi for a secret mission, and Katsuragi works for Ogi as a spy. However, later it is revealed that "Katsuragi" is a loyal subordinate to Ayanami (to the extent that he did a facial surgery in order to take the place of the real Katsuragi who has died) and for more than ten years he has pretended to work for Ogi to wait for an appropriate time to remove him. Konatsu Ayanami and Konatsu interact very little as Konatsu follows Ayanami's orders without question, giving Ayanami no reason to address him further. However it's shown in the Drama CD that Ayanami approves of Konatsu's hard-working attitude, saying to Hyuuga that Konatsu is 'such an excellent and cherishable Begleiter'. As Konatsu was born without the powers of Warsfeil, he may be the only Black Hawk who has not given half of his soul to Ayanami. Haruse Ayanami and Haruse talk little as Haruse follows Ayanami's orders without question. However, it is likely that Ayanami approves of Haruse, as seen in a chapter in the manga that Ayanami refers to Haruse as "my important subordinate". Ayanami was shown to value his subordinate's life, as during Haruse's battle against Mikhail, Ayanami demanded he (Haruse) switch places with him (Ayanami), which would endanger Ayanami. Even after Haruse has become a vegetable and cannot fight in battles, he is still found in Ayanami's aircraft when they go to Antwort for mission, and Ayanami asks an officer about Haruse's state, and restoring Haruse's soul was Ayanami's main motivation for attacking Castor. In the official doujinshi ''Supreme Sugar, Ayanami is reading all his subordinates' Christmas wishes, and he approves of only Haruse's wish. Shuri Oak Wakaba Oak forced Shuri onto Ayanami before they went to Antwort for war, possibly hoping Ayanami might be able to turn Shuri into a better soldier. Ayanami dislikes Shuri, and was very annoyed upon hearing that Shuri was his new Begleiter, as Shuri is loud, arrogant and causes trouble when he begins to panic meaning Ayanami is forced to 'baby-sit' him rather than treat him like a subordinate. Another reason why Ayanami does not want Shuri in his care is that he distrusts his father, Marshal Oak. Yukikaze Yukikaze was Ayanami's Begleiter and he was killed defending Ayanami in battle. According to the pilot chapter Begleiter, they were close like a couple and his death took its toll on Ayanami emotionally. It is possible that Ayanami may not have been so expressionless before Yukikaze's death. In the first 07-Ghost drama CD, Ayanami visits Yikikaze's grave and shows a gentle side that he doesn't show to other Black Hawks. According to Hyuuga, Yukikaze would smile when he saw Ayanami act in a stubborn way. It seems that Ayanami still cannot forgive himself for failing to protect Yukikaze, as even though Yukikaze has been dead for more than ten years, he still doesn't want to develop a close relationship with another Begleiter. Yukinami Yukinami appears in the omake Begleiter as a cadet Begleiter assigned under Ayanami's supervision. At first Ayanami is cold towards him and strict when dealing with him, thinking him a nuisance because of Yukinami's clumsy behavior. However at the end of the omake he expresses that he actually approves of Yukinami's performance, and they become closer, Hyuuga saying Ayanami 'found another marriage partner'. Another four-panel omake from Supreme Sugar 01 shows that Ayanami is Yukinami's role model, as he has Ayanami's photos in his notebook. Superiors Miroku Ayanami is always polite when speaking to Miroku and always shows respect (always using honorific language to address him, even when Ayanami is thinking to himself) and shows gratitude towards Miroku, as in the manga saying that he still owes Miroku for his help. Ayanami was shown with Miroku during the Raggs War suggesting that he has been working for Miroku for at least 10 years. However, Ayanami is suspicious of Miroku's motives, and does not seem to trust him completely, since Miroku is withholding some important information from him, such as he did not tell Ayanami that he has been hiding the last heir to the Raggs Kingdom and the Eye of Mikhail from the Barsburg Army till much later. A conversation between Miroku and Miroku's Begleiter, Karu, shows that they don't trust Ayanami completely, and they said that they have no choice but to kill Ayanami since Ayanami wants Teito Klein, the host for Mikhail's Eye, for his own purpose and will kill anyone who gets in his way (manga chapter 75). Wakaba Oak Ayanami talks with the field marshal politely, although when Ayanami is with his close subordinate, he calls him 'Oak', showing that he does not respect him as much as he appears. Although Marshal Oak is suspicious of Ayanami, he preferred to keep Ayanami in the army and protected Ayanami in a meeting when some generals attack Ayanami more out of spite. Plausible reasons are that he approves of Ayanami's capability and believes that although Ayanami may have several motives, he will rank Barsburg the first. In manga chapter 75, it is revealed that Verloren killed Wakaba Oak because the former wanted to take the post of Barsburg Army's field marshal (as the field marshal has the right to decide how the Eyes should be used) and he can make use of Wakaba's death to enter the Oak House, a God House where he may find Relikt. Enemies Teito Klein Ayanami has done many things to make Teito suffer, such as killing Mikage Celestine (Teito's best friend), Teito's uncle (Fea Kreuz), father (King Krom Raggs), destroying Teito's motherland (The Raggs Kingdom), trying to hurt those who are important to Teito (e.g the bishops, Capella), as well as emotionally torturing Teito. Although Teito has hatred for Ayanami, their relationship is somewhat more complex than enemies. Ayanami treats Teito well (e.g use his own coat to cover Teito when Teito is sleeping; put his hand on Teito's head gently) after Teito returns to the military. Possible reasons are that it is Verloren's body that Ayanami wants to be kind to or take care of (as when Hyuuga said Ayanami is gentle to Teito, Ayanami said "it's my body"); and, threats of violence is not Ayanami's only means of getting what he wants. He also uses the velvet glove strategy (as shown in Mikage's case). So, it can be that he thinks the velvet glove option will work better in Teito's case. After successfully brainwashing the Eye of Mikhail, which will grant Ayanami access to the Pandora's Box as long as he kills Teito, he has not inflicted any physical harm on Teito. It can be that Ayanami still needs Teito to unlock the last key, so he doesn't want to harm Teito. Mikhail As Mikhail is an archangel and therefore a heavenly being who has lived for a very long time, it is very likely that he has known Verloren, and Mikhail apparently possesses knowledge of Verloren's Scythe. While Ayanami and Mikhail do not have much direct interaction, it is probable that they hate each other, as Mikhail definitely despises anyone who tries to hurt his beloved master, and Ayanami is one of the most frequent and significant causes of much misery and hardship in Teito's life, whereas Mikhail always stands in Ayanami's way. With people from Verloren's past Eve Verloren was deeply in love with Eve. In the manga Chapter 52 Verloren was shown wanting to reach her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her off. The Chief of Heaven accused him of killing her. Whether he was her murderer or not, Verloren was distraught at her death and traveled to earth and swore to find her reincarnation. As Verloren's reincarnation, Ayanami has feelings for Eve, as when Labrador tells him he can never have what he wants again, a picture of Eve is in the background, and Ayanami is furious at Labrador's comment. It manga chapter 70, Verloren didn't understand what "the most important/special thing" was when Eve first asked him such questions. Eve protested a bit, said that he must have such thing(s), to which he denied twice. Zehel Ayanami and Frau appear to have some sort of rivalry, exchanging banter during their battles. Zehel (Frau at present) has been wielding Verloren's scythe, and Ayanami warns Frau that the scythe wants to be with its true master and will soon return to him. In manga chapter 70, when Frau is going to attack Ayanami with the scythe, Ayanami says, "stop, fool. Have you forgotten me?" and then Frau cannot wield the scythe. Chief of Heaven It seems that Verloren's feeling for the Chief became hatred when the latter accused him of killing Eve or sent the Seven Ghost to punish him. Even after thousands of years, Verloren still seems to hate the Chief (e.g. in episode 19, he smiled at Castor mockingly, saying "There is no God in this world". He has also said the he prays for the "God's demise"). References Category:Character subpages